The Best Birthday
by jumatias
Summary: It's Liz's birthday, and she's spending a very unexciting day at work. M/L AU


**Title:** The best birthday  
**Author:** Juls (aka jumatias)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. They're all property of other people. I'm just borrowing, so please don't sue me because of it.  
**Pairing:** M/L - AU  
**Rating:** K+ (?) I have no idea how to rate things

**Summary:** It's Liz's birthday, and she's spending a very unexciting day at work.

**Author's Note:** It's my first time writing anything since high school (and that was a long time ago), so by definition it sucks. But it's rather short, so please give a try. Feedback is highly appreciated, and there's no need to be gentle. I want the criticism and I promise I won't take it personally.

**The Best Birthday**

Liz was bored.

It was August, and it seemed to her that everyone else in her office was off doing something ridiculously fun or interesting, while she was obliged to stay and work just because her boss thought the entire department couldn't be on vacation at the same time.

The bastard was probably frying in the sun in some paradisiacal island somewhere while she sat alone looking at her blank computer screen not knowing if she should curse or thank the gods whenever the phone rang.

Fighting the urge to pull out her nail file, she tried to concentrate on more interesting matters, namely her boyfriend. Better yet, his plans for tonight.

Max had promised her that she'd have an unforgettable birthday, and although the morning had been memorable, she'd gotten the impression from the glint in his eyes that he had something else planned for tonight. But try as she might, Liz hadn't been able to get him to tell her what his plans were.

Come to think about it, she hadn't even gotten him to admit that he had any plans. Maybe she was reading too much into it. There was nothing wrong with breakfast in bed for a birthday surprise, right? It was memorable, especially with what came afterwards. And she had adored the little teddy bear he had gotten her as a present.

The sudden ring of the phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"ENTR Enterprises, good morning. This is Liz Parker. No, he's not in. He'll be back on the 23rd. May I take a message? Yes. Ok, I'll let him know. Have a nice holiday. Good morning to you too."

She put down the phone pondering the unfairness of being stuck alone at work with nothing to do on her birthday. Maybe she should call Max to see what he was doing. He had the day off today since he had just come out of a 72-hour shift last night.

Picking up the phone, she first called home. When no one picked up the phone, she dialed his cell number. Voice mail. Now seriously. He can't even pick up the phone? Was this some kind of conspiracy to make her suffer on what was supposed to be her day?

Giving up all pretences that she was trying to be a good employee when she really had nothing to do, Liz picked up her purse and started fishing for her nail file.

In what seemed like 3 hours later, but was in fact only twenty minutes, her nails were perfectly filed, and shiny, and she was again with nothing to do.

After deciding that no one would call her with any work that actually required her being in her desk, she forwarded her calls to her cell phone, and went into the filing room. If she had to spend the day there, she might as well be doing something productive. And rearranging the filing system would provide her with something to do that required no thinking.

***

Two and half hours and one phone call from security regarding a delivery which was placed at her desk later, Liz decided she was satisfied enough with her progress at the filing system before lunch and could go back to her desk.

A chill came up her spine as she walked back through the corridors. She had the distinct sensation that she was being watched, and although the feeling wasn't altogether unpleasant, she was certain that there could not be anyone else in this floor.

She passed by the ladies' room before resuming her place in her chair. She was expecting to find the business cards she had ordered last week sitting on her desk, but instead she was greeted with the sight of the most elaborate gift-wrapping she had ever seen. A beautiful purple box with a huge golden bow and a note saying "Open Me" sat waiting for her in the middle of her desk.

With the utmost care, she opened the present. Undoing the bow and folding the ribbon, then unwrapping and keeping the paper. Inside, she found a slightly smaller box, with another note, which read:

_Happy Birthday, my sweet!!__  
__Keep going, but follow my instructions by the book, otherwise you won't get your final surprise.__  
__You can open the second box now.__  
__I love more than words can say._

_Always yours,__  
__M._

The second box was made of polish wood, and Liz recognized it as one of those antique jewelry boxes she had been secretly admiring at the shop across the road. She ran her hand through the carved the details and marveled at how soft the wood felt under her fingers.

She had no idea how he found out she had been eying a box just like this one, but she learned long ago not to question where Max's information came from. He seemed to just instinctively know her. Either that, or he stalked her 24/7, which seemed highly unlikely given the crazy hours he used to work.

Inside the box, there was another note, accompanied by - surprise, surprise - another box. Liz unfolded the note, which instructed her to open the next box, and turned her attention to the yellow box in front of her.

The anticipation was running so high that this time, she tore through the paper and opened the third box to find it filled with little heart shaped chocolates and red rose petals. In the midst of it all, another note, carefully folded into a heart shape, and a fourth box.

_My dear Liz,_

_Not all the chocolate in the world can rival the sweetness that is you, and the scent of all the roses in the world doesn't even compare. But on your birthday, I want you to have a little bit of both.__  
__I hope that you are not too anxious by now. And I promise you there are only two more boxes to go.__  
__I love you, I always will.__  
__You can open the box now, my love._

_Forever,__  
__M._

As Liz picked up the next box, she already had tears running down her face. How could she possibly love another person this much? And how wonderful could a man be to go through all this trouble just to make her birthday memorable? She couldn't wait to see him after work. She would jump on him, and kiss him, and hold on so tight and never let him go.

Slowly undoing the bow in the silver ribbon, wanting to savor this last part of her present, she carefully took the lid off the box. She peered inside and saw a mirror.

A mirror? Why would Max give her a small hand mirror?

She picked up the mirror and slowly brought it up to her face. As soon as she brought it up, she saw through the reflection behind her Max coming out of her boss' office, with the most beautiful smile etched on his face. She spun around and ran to him, and he opened his arms just in time to catch her.

"Happy Birthday!"

"I love you so much! What are you doing here?"

"I decided that since everyone else was on vacation, you deserved a day of vacation on your birthday too." He nodded his head towards the inside of her boss' office. "I took the liberty of bribing the doorman and the security guard." He shrugged.

Liz peered over his shoulder and saw the most shocking thing. On the floor of the room, Max had spread out a soft blanket, ready for a picnic. There were little sandwiches, croissants, bagels, cream cheese, muffins, strawberries, pieces of mango, hot chocolate fudge, whipped cream, juice, champagne, and even wine. Everything was perfectly arranged around the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, my God! This is so perfect. I can't believe you did all this. I love you so much!"

"You deserve it. Now take off your shoes and come eat with me."

"Thank you, Max." she said as they sat down together.

***

After finishing the best lunch she had ever had during working hours, they laid down together just basking in each other's presence, Max flat on his back, Liz curled up around him with her head on her chest.

"You know I love you more than anything in my life, right?"

"Mmmm Hmmmm"

He gave a soft chuckle once he realized she was fighting sleep. "So how would you like it if I did it forever?"

"Mmm hm What???" Liz jumped up and stared at him.

"I said," Max slowly got up onto one knee "that I love you more than life itself, and that I want to continue doing it everyday for the rest of my life. So, will you marry me, Liz Parker, and let me do it?"

He open the small box to reveal the most beautiful princess cut diamond ring. "You had forgotten about the last box, right?"

"Yes, yes, yes!!!" Liz said as she threw herself on top of him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor, murmuring. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" between kisses.

"I love you too, but can you please let me put this ring on your finger?" laughed Max.

Liz extended her hand, smiling widely, while Max put the ring on her finger. "This is definitely the best birthday ever!!"

THE END

--------------


End file.
